1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver module; in particular, the invention relates to an easily removable optical transceiver module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are increasingly being connected to communications lines and other devices or networks with the computers performing as servers for the peripherally connected computers or devices. The volume of data sent and received by the computer serving as a server of a network is such that the networks are advantageously constructed using fiber optic lines in order to increase the throughput of data.
Fiber optic lines and the associated fiber optic signals require transceivers to convert optical light pulse signals to electronic signals which are usable by the computer. Such an optical transceiver module includes a transmitter optical subassembly and a receiver optical subassembly to send and receive the optical signals.
Industry standards have been established to define the physical parameters of these modules and, particularly, the overall interface. This permits the interconnection of different devices manufactured by different manufacturers without the use of physical adapters.
Since about 1990, the fiber optic industry has been using a so-called xe2x80x9cSC duplex fiber optic connector systemxe2x80x9d as the optical fiber connector interface on the front of fiber optic transceivers. The physical separation between the transmitter optical subassembly and receiver optical subassembly (TOSA and ROSA, respectively) for the SC duplex connector is approximately 12.7 mm. However, the industry is now converting to so-called xe2x80x9cSmall Form Factor optical connectorsxe2x80x9d and associated xe2x80x9cSmall Form Factor optical transceiver.xe2x80x9d In the so-called Small Form Factor optical connectors, the separation between the transmitter optical subassembly and receiver optical subassembly is established at approximately 6.25 mm, less than half the separation of the prior SC duplex connector. The Small Form Factor (SFF) standard establishes a module enclosure, having a 9.8 mm height and a width of 13.5 mm, and allows a minimum of 24 transceivers arranged across a standard rack opening. The reduction in size from the former SC duplex connector standard to the Small Form Factor standard requires both substantial redevelopment and redesign.
Moreover, the Small Form Factor optical fiber connector interface has been adopted as a standardized removable module. The optical transceiver module may be connected to a module interface on the host circuit board of a computer in a removable manner. Thus, when the optical transceiver module is abnormal, it can be removed from the circuit board so as to be checked.
Recently, referring to FIG. 1a, FIG. 1b, FIG. 1c, FIG. 1d and FIG. 1e, an optical transceiver module 20 is disposed on a communication device 10, such as a computer, in a hot plugged manner.
As shown in FIG. 1a, the communication device 10 comprises a case 11, a printed circuit board 12 and a cage 13. The case 11 is provided with a first opening 111 for the optical transceiver module 20 passing through.
As shown in FIG. 1b, the printed circuit board 12 is provided with a socket 14 thereupon, and the socket 14 is provided with a slot 141 for insertion of the optical transceiver module 20. The cage 13 is disposed on the printed circuit board 12, as shown in FIG. 1b, and it is provided with a second opening 131, a third opening 132, and an engaging member 133. The second opening 131 is used for the optical transceiver module 20 to pass through, and the third opening 132 is used for the socket 14 to pass through. The engaging member 133, having a hole 134, deflects in a predetermined range. In addition, since the cage 13 is provided with protrusions 135 at the bottom, there is a gap between the bottom of the cage 13 and the printed circuit board 12. Thus, when the cage 13 is disposed on the printed circuit board 12, the gap is used for deflection of the engaging member 133.
The conventional optical transceiver module 20 is shown in FIG. 1c, and is provided with a chassis 21, an optical subassembly 22 and a housing 23. The optical subassembly 22, disposed on the chassis 21, is used to convert the optical light pulse signals to electronic signals that are usable by the communication device 10. The housing 23 is attached to the chassis 21 so that the optical subassembly 22 is located between the chassis 21 and the housing 23. The chassis 21 is provided with a protrusion 211 and a sliding member 24 at the bottom.
Referring to FIG. 1d, to dispose the optical transceiver module 20 in the communication device 10, the optical transceiver module 20 passes through the first opening 111 of the case 11 in a manner such that the opposite side 231 of the chassis 21 of the optical transceiver module 20 faces the communication device 10. Then, the optical transceiver module 20 is located inside the cage 13 in the case 11, and the optical subassembly 22 electrically connects with the socket 14 and the protrusion 211 of the chassis 21 engages the hole 134 as shown in FIG. 1e. At this time, part of the chassis 21 is located outside the case 11, and such part includes the sliding member 24.
To remove the optical transceiver module 20 from the communication device 10, the sliding member 24 is pushed along an arrow X in FIG. 1e so as to deform the engaging member 133. Thus, the engaging member 133 is deformed so that the protrusion 211 disengages from the hole 134 on the engaging member 133. As a result, the optical transceiver module 20 is removed.
The conventional optical transceiver module 20 has the following disadvantages:
1. The removing action between the optical transceiver module 20 from the communication device 10 is inconvenient. Specifically, after the sliding member 24 is pushed along an arrow X to disengage the chassis 21 and the cage 13, the whole optical transceiver module 20 is pulled out along a direction opposite to the direction X. Thus, since the removing action requires two manual steps in different directions, it is very inconvenient for users.
2. Since the chassis 21 is provided with a sliding member 24, the assembly time and cost increase.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned optical transceiver module, the invention provides an easily removable optical transceiver module.
Accordingly, the invention provides an optical transceiver module adapted for a cage with an engaging member. The optical transceiver module comprises a chassis and a separating portion. The chassis, having a protrusion, is disposed inside the cage in a removable manner. The protrusion engages the engaging member when the chassis is located inside the cage. The separating portion, integrally formed on the chassis, pushes the engaging member to separate the protrusion and the engaging member.
In a preferred embodiment, the separating portion comprises a main rod and an actuating rod. The main rod is integrally formed on the chassis. The actuating rod is integrally formed on the main rod in a manner such that can rotate around the main rod.
Furthermore, the actuating rod is provided with a push part and a prying part for prying the engaging member, and the push part and the prying part rotate in opposite directions around the main rod.
Furthermore, a portion, abutting the engaging member, of the prying part is V-shaped.
In another preferred embodiment, the engaging member is provided with a hole for engaging the protrusion.
In another preferred embodiment, the optical transceiver module further comprises an optical subassembly and a housing. The optical subassembly is disposed on the chassis. The housing is attached to the chassis so that the optical subassembly is located between the chassis and the housing.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides an optical transceiver module for a communication device. The communication device is provided with a printed circuit board, a socket, and a cage with an engaging member. The optical transceiver module comprises a chassis, an optical subassembly, a housing, and a separating portion. The chassis, having a protrusion, is disposed inside the cage in a removable manner. When the optical transceiver module is located inside the communication device, the chassis is located inside the cage and the protrusion engages the engaging member. The optical subassembly is disposed on the chassis. When the optical transceiver module is located inside the communication device, the optical subassembly connects with the socket. The housing is attached to the chassis so that the optical subassembly is located between the chassis and the housing. The separating portion, integrally formed on the chassis, pushes the engaging member to separate the protrusion and the engaging member so that the optical subassembly separates from the socket.